Kaneki y la niña psicópata
by Yabuyama
Summary: Uñas, pelos, ojos, todo era un objeto de belleza que una dulce niña guardaba cuidadosamente montando su propio centro de belleza para ghouls.


Un día más para el ajetreado mundo de Tokyo. La gente caminaba con pesadez sobre sus hombros a pesar de recién empezar el día; los niños, cogidos de la mano de su madre, gritaban alegres que se lo pasarían genial con sus amigos de guardería, mientras que los jóvenes arrastraban sus pies suspirando ante un día más de exámenes y libros.

Kaneki observaba todo eso sobre uno de los edificios que quedaba mas cerca del cruce central, viendo la vida de cada uno de los peatones, recordando su pasado que hace unos pocos meses había tenido que dejar atrás. Se relamía los labios al ver como algunas jóvenes transitaban con piezas de ropa demasiado pequeñas mostrando carne o viejos en sus pocos días de vida. Analizaba a cada personaje y decidía si devorarlo en una de las callejuelas del distrito o dejarlos vivir en paz y alimentarse de los pobres desgraciados que ponían fin a su vida.

—Kaneki. – llamó a Ayato, quien venia hacía él con su cara de pocos amigos. — Debemos limpiar el lugar donde vamos a quedarnos temporalmente. El peliblanco asintió con la cabeza y giró sobre si para encarar a su compañero.

El lugar donde se iban a ocultar era un antiguo almacén abandonado. Se rumoreaba que los ghouls de aquella zona atraían a sus víctimas para devorarlas sin que la policía o CCG pudieran encontrarlos. Toda esta información pasaba de ghoul a ghoul hasta dejar la zona completamente a merced de ese grupo creando miedo en los demás.

Camino hacia ese lugar, les habían explicado como estaba distribuido todo. La puerta central estaba obstruida por montones de escombros, vigilada por una mini cámara y varios ghouls custodiándola. Las ventanas estaban cerradas con fuertes barrotes de hierro electrificado y el techo estaba recubierto por alambres afilados. Una fortaleza perfecta contra los humanos, pero para los ghouls no eran mas que juguetes baratos. Su misión era rodear el edificio, limpiando posibles vigias. Kaneki le toque la parte izquierda, mientras que los demás sondearon los otros escenarios.

Con su máscara bien puesta, y alerta de cualquier posible emboscada, se adentró en aquel callejón oscuro. No había nadie, ni un simple gato rastreando comida o restos de humanos que no habían querido destriparlos. Cuando iba a dar con la esquina al final de la pared , una cancioncilla se iba haciendo mas fuerte.

—Tengo una uña, ahora dos uñitas, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ellas? — una risita tierna acompañaba aquellos versos mal acabados. — Señor, eh, señor, ¿Quiere que le enseñe mi colección de manicura? — escondida entre varios arbustos, una niña rubia, le daba la espalda. Tenía varios peluches a su alrededor y una gran caja a su lado con pegotes de sangre seca en las hebillas para abrirla. — También tengo un nuevo brillo de labios rojo, ¿le interesa? — abrió la caja con cuidado, rebuscando con su manita algo en el interior.

Al mover el cuerpo para profundizar mas en su búsqueda, dejó a la vista la cabeza, deforme y carcomida de un hombre de no mas de cuarenta años. Las cuencas de los ojos estaban vacías, habían sido arrancados de cuajo ya que el hilito estaba colgando en una de ellas. Los dientes habían sido extraídos sin contemplación, dejando las raíces de ellos aún clavados en la dentadura. Por suerte, todavía le quedaban pequeños mechones de pelo.

—¿Tú también quieres ponerte guapo, hermanito? — Kaneki cruzó miradas con aquella niña. Ojos azules intensos, los colmillos sobresalían de su alegre sonrisa y sus mejillas estaban levemente coloreadas. — Ven, te enseñare mi salón de belleza. — con un movimiento de manos le indicó que se sentara a su lado y eso es lo que hizo.

Una vez sentado sobre sus piernas, miró más de cerca a aquella pobre alma que había caído en manos de una desquiciada. Mordeduras por todo el cuerpo, su estómago abierto de canal en canal, faltándole órganos, y las uñas extirpadas con pedazos de piel. La niña a su lado tarareaba la misma canción con un cuchillo en mano, pasándolo por el pie del hombre.

No lo mostraba, pero su asombro se reflejaba en la mirada. ¿Cuántos años debía de tener la niña? Quizás era de la misma edad de Hinami o incluso menos y ya estaba comportándose como una demente. ¿Qué se iba a esperar de un ghoul? Estaba por levantarse y continuar su misión cuando uno de los peluches de la niña acabo en su regazo.

—Ahora te atiendo, hermano. — sonrió mostrando su dentadura. Se limpio un poco las manos con un pañuelo más rojo que blanco y volvió a abrir aquella caja.

Uñas de diferentes tañamos, formas y colores estaban en una caja mas pequeña y trasparente situada en una de las esquinas. Mechones de pelos, rojos, marrones, de todos los colores posibles, en una bolsa cerrada al vació, y por ultimo, tarros de cristal con ojos de diferentes colores rodaban sobre un líquido verdoso.

—¡Ah! También tengo un poco de maquillaje, esto lo guardo para las mujeres, pero veo que tu cara necesita color. — de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño recipiente relleno de sangre congelada que aparentaba ser bálsamo labial, pero ambos sabían por el olor, que no era así.

El peliblanco miró todo esto con una ceja levantada, no mostrando aún así la perplejidad con la que estaba asumiendo todo esto. Al principio pensó que era una juego de una niña inocente, luego que solo se estaba divirtiendo y ahora que estaba loca de remate.

—¿Tú vives aquí? — logró por fin preguntar.

—Sí, mi mami y yo nos mudamos ya que papi sufrió un pequeño accidente. — sonrió de lado. Kaneki pasó su mirada de los objetos de la caja a ella. — Y ahora, vamos a ponerte guapo. — de la espalda de la pequeña, cuatro látigos entre rojos y negros, sobresalieron, agarrando los brazos y piernas de Ken, inmovilizándolo. — Vamos a empezar por el pelo, lástima que no tenga el color del tuyo, así que te pondré la peluca de papa. — de la bolsa donde guardaba matas de pelo, saco un peluquín oscuro. Se acercó al mayor y de un movimiento consiguió meterla escondiendo los mechones blancos. — Mama siempre dice que las mujeres con el pelo largo son mucho más hermosas, así que te voy a convertir en una belleza. — puso la bolsa boca abajo y todo el pelo comprimido se convirtió en un pequeño montón en el suelo.

—Soy un hombre. — dijo desganado el mayor.

—Serás tan hermosa como lo era mi mama. — hablaba mientras le clavaba con pinzas mechones en el cuero cabelludo.

—Soy un hombre. — repetía con firmeza pero sin poner resistencia.

—Las mujeres deben tener un maquillaje ligero. Mama me ha dicho que las que se maquillan mucho son todas unas regaladas. — abrió el bálsamo labial, y con el dedo sacó un pegote, esparciéndolo por los labios del peliblanco.

—Tengo pen... — pero no logró acabar la frase, la rapidez con que la chica apuntaba con el dedo su ojo hizo que lo cerrará de golpe y con ello sus palabras.

— Un poco de sombra y colorete. ¡Listo!

Deshizo el agarre de Kaneki, extendiéndole un espejo con el que poder mirarse. Ciertamente no estaba tan mal de mujer, incluso le parecía agradable llevar ese color de pelo. Estaba fascinado con su cambio, tocándose su ahora largo cabello.

—Kaneki, ¿pero qué...? — Ayato estaba a varios pasos de ellos con un tic en la ceja y ligeramente sonrojado, no de vergüenza, si no de rabia. El nombrado se giró hacia él, puso una mano en su cintura e imitando a una de las tantas modelos que admiraba en revistas dijo:

—Soy hermosa. — entre su cara inexpresiva y la situación incomoda, a Kirishima poco le falto para lanzarle el combo más mortal para matarlo, descuartizarlo y regalarlo a una fundación de ghouls hambrientos para hacer algo de provecho.

* * *

**Escrito por:** Yabuyama

**Corregido por:** Ylonen

_Os invito a darle like a mi reciente página de facebook, buscarme con el nombre de: Yabuyama~~ _


End file.
